Experimento VIYEDN
by AngelNephilim
Summary: Santiago es un chico normal de "nueve" años, una vida "feliz", "reconfortante" y "cálida", viviendo en Ryddenside, una isla, en donde los máximos problemas que tienen consisten en "¿Qué haré hoy?" Pero un error de su hermana dará vuelta el su mundo y comprenderá el poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo humano, y con la facilidad que este puede ser controlado por aquel que quiera vivir
1. Prologo

Prologo:

**_La_**_ "locura"_

Si pongo atención puedo escuchar el eco de las gotas que caen de mi frente al piso frió de cemento. Si pongo atención puedo sentir el cabello pegarse a mi frente, y como parte de este, relativamente largo, me tapa la visión de uno de los ojos. Si pongo atención siento como mi cabeza se ladeaba para dejar escapar una carcajada estruendosa que reboto con fuerza en las paredes de metal de ese lugar que parecía una cárcel. Intento mover los grilletes y esposas, pero se encuentran muy ajustados como para poder pararme, me mantengo en el suelo, de rodillas, frente a él. ¿Su nombre? No lo se, pero su rostro me resulta familiar, como el que se ve en la infancia, pero eras muy pequeño para recordarlo. Él me azoto con un látigo al costado de mis costillas. Gruñí, gruñí fuerte con un sonido animal, sentía el dolor, pero este me causaba gracia, y reí lo más escandaloso que pude. Sentí otro golpe en la mejilla, y una gota caer. "Mi sangre" Pensé, pero la idea solo me hizo ampliar mas la sonrisa, si tuviera un espejo enfrente mío podría confirmar que cada uno de mis blancos dientes y rosadas encías estaban expuestas, al igual que mi ojo, el cual, perdido entre una neblina gris que deformaba todo lo que estaba cerca, aun conservaba el azul profundo.

El hombre me dice unas palabras, pero tengo los oídos aturdidos y no escucho más que distorsiones de su voz. Me tambaleo sobre mis rodillas de un lado al otro, tatareando dentro de mi garganta una canción que no recordaba donde había oído. El cuerpo del hombre pareció tensarse y golpeó con fuerza mi otra mejilla. Esta vez no gruñí, pero comencé a retorcerme y doblarme tanto como los grilletes me permitían, tenía las muñecas laceradas y los tobillos lastimados, ¿Pero qué era un poco de dolor, comparado con la diversión que había sentido?

Algo pasó por mi cabeza, unas palabras, y mire hacia arriba como si el techo me estuviera hablando. Abrí mi boca exageradamente y la cerré comenzando a sisear. –S….s…-Mi mandíbula pareció zafarse y me mordí la lengua, bufe, hace semanas no hablaba, y mi garganta parecía querer seguir así. Me retorcí un poco y al hombre se le cayó el objeto que usaba para golpearme. Me quejé, quería seguir jugando. –S…simpl…e –Logré elaborar la palabra, y juntando saliva escupí a un lado, un gargajo de oxido rojo, me había cortado la lengua. Reí. Y volví a mirarlo, dejando mi mandíbula caer, el labio inferior entreabierto, el hombre se alejo unos pasos. Sentí un calor en mi espalda, familiar, como si brazos me abrazaran. – ¡SIMPLE! –Esta vez escupí la palabra, y el hombre se volteo, orgulloso, con la cabeza en alto. No pude ver sus rasgos, mis ojos no enfocaban, estaban totalmente dilatados, pero podía jurar que estaba llorando. Largue otra carcajada y me sumí en la oscuridad que me abrazaba, mientras el otro dejaba la celda y "yo" volvía a ser yo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo Uno:

_"Conoce"_ **Ryddenside**

Mi despertador sonó temprano por la mañana, ningún niño de nueve años debería estar levantándose a esta hora y menos con una trompeta militar que te hacia saltar de la cama casi como si tuvieras convulsiones momentáneas. Hasta que entras en razón de que no estas en la milicia entrenando para una guerra en la que quizás mueras, sino en tu cama, con calor, a una hora poco razonable para levantarse y en la que, hasta el sol, estaba dormido, y logras recuperarte del pre-infarto.

Me levante luego de darme cuenta que el celular no era una granada y que no debía lanzarla contra la pared. Salte de la cama. Con el espejo en frente me puse una musculosa azul, la cual, según mi hermana, me resaltaba los ojos, porque decía que estaban a tono. Aunque, con la piel tostada del verano, y las pecas por el sol extendidas por todo el rostro, no creo que alguien se fijase en eso, además, era un niño, y poco me importaba, era "Feliz". Complete la ropa con unos capris que estaban en la pila de ropa limpia que supongo debió poner mi madre ahí, mientras yo jugaba ayer a explorar el estrecho jardín trasero de mi casa.

Me di cuenta de que me había demorado mas de lo que esperaba, puesto que el reloj ya marcaba la hora en la que se supone que debía estar en el "trabajo". Siempre quise algo de independencia, aunque con nueve años, no podría saber mucho de aquello, ¿No? Tienen razón, mas era para mi un juego que un trabajo, siempre quise ser el hombre de la casa, y ahora que mi papa estaba poco y nada, pues… Alguien debía ocupar su lugar, y que mejor manera que trabajar. Bueno, ese era mi pensamiento.

Salí corriendo con solo una mochila a cuestas sobre mi hombro. No salude a nadie. Tampoco es que no estén acostumbrados a eso. Y emprendí el camino a pie hacia el lugar.

El sol de la mañana ya me azotaba la cara de frente, parpadee en un absurdo intento de que mis pestañas rubias me ayudaran a ver. No lo hicieron. De todas maneras no había demasiado que ver… Hace años que esta isla, casi abandonada, no tenia demasiados contactos con el resto del mundo, mucho menos tenía publicidad, y menos aun, los ingresos suficientes para embellecerla, pero para nosotros, los habitantes, era mas que hermosa.

Casi tropiezo con el cordón de la calle por distraerme en mis pensamientos. Me queje. Aun con las zapatillas puestas me había golpeado el dedo gordo del pie, y podía jurar verlas estrellas, sin que sea de noche. Sacudí la cabeza para dejar atrás el dolor y seguir corriendo. Solo un par de cuadras mas, y llegaría. Salte por encima de unos baches que llevaban tanto allí como la acera misma, y a último momento, pase por encima de unas viejas vías de tren que hace tiempo no servían para más que como lomas de burro para los pocos autos que alcanzaban esta zona.

El jefe esta en la puerta y sacudió la mano diciendo que me apure. Apreté los dientes y moví mis piernas cortas tan rápido como estas me permitían, no era un corredor olímpico, tal vez ellos tendrían más gracia para moverse, pero yo era un asco. Jadeaba tratando de que el aire llegara a mis extremidades, pero no lo creía posible. Casi caí al frenar de golpe y extendía los brazos tambaleándome ligeramente para recobrar el equilibrio. Lo conseguí.

- ¡Y-ya llegue! –Me tome un minuto para respirar, mi pecho subía y bajaba, y mi corazón parecía querer salirse, pero había llegado a tiempo, o parcialmente, era lo único que me importaba, el esfuerzo valía la pena. "Pensaba".

- Apenas a tiempo, pero por ser tu primer día, te la dejo pasar. –El comentario del jefe, me hizo sonreír a pesar de los jadeos. Nota mental: Jamás corras diez cuadras seguidas, cuesta arriba, sin un tanque de oxigeno a mano.

El jefe comenzó a hablarme, y mientras lo hacia, efectuaba un ademan con los dedos para que lo siga. Así lo hice. Entro al lugar y señalo una de las bicicletas y la tome por el manubrio. El lugar era una bodega con cinco bicicletas enfiladas a un lado. Y todo el resto cubierto de diarios viejos y amarillentos, pilas y pilas que llegaban hasta el techo abovedado. Trague en seco imaginándome que podrían caerse encima de alguien y que silenciosamente quedaría sepultado entre toneladas de periódicos de siglos pasados. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y me percate que no había un casco en la cercanía, hice una mueca y al no encontrarlo le reste importancia.

Apenas había aprendido a andar en bici con ayuda de mi madre, lo que, aunque parezca bueno, no lo era tanto, dado que esta bicicleta no tenia las ruedas de entrenamiento, y con la pila de periódicos que me puso encima de la parte entera sumado a la bajada empinada que tendría que recorrer, me hizo pensar que en un momento haría un willy invertido, y que terminaría de bruces al piso. Obviamente no pasaría, no en este lugar perfecto, pero el miedo estaba, para darle un poco de realidad a la ilusión.

El jefe me deseo suerte, pero no era necesaria.

- Gracias jefe. –Dedique una sonrisa y me encamine a la salida de esa extraña bodega, ahora que caigo en cuenta, parecía ser mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, pero, como siempre, mi cerebro le resto importancia.

- Espera, Santiago, me llamo Anthony. Llámame así, y apúrate, estamos retrasados. –Comento devolviéndome la sonrisa, con algo de falsedad.

- Claro. –Asentí con inocencia, y pasando un pie hacia el otro lado comenzó a andar, algo tambaleante, pero para mi "sorpresa" me acostumbre con rapidez y salí adelante.

Estire los brazos hacia arriba como festejo, pero la bicicleta se ladeo y como acto reflejo tome los manubrios de nuevo, jurando mentalmente que no los volvería a soltar, menos, yendo cuesta arriba, en donde un error, significaba caer rodando por la acera.

Miro hacia los lados buscando a alguna dirección que me ubique un poco ya que es otra de las cosas con las que soy un asco, las direcciones y ubicarse en el espacio, solo veo el numero de las casas y nada mas de donde agarrarme, por lo que decido parar a alguien para preguntarle aunque sea donde estaba y quizás me ayude con el papel de direcciones que Anthony me había dado.

La mañana estaba tranquila como siempre los ancianos mas reconocidos de las calles estaban sentados en las veredas con un termo y un mate en mano bajo una sombrilla que seguramente sus nietos, a los que habían despertado para aquello, habían colocado para que no les de un golpe de calor. Ya saben que los ancianos no regulan demasiado la temperatura, son como los reptiles. No es que me queje, pero algunos de los ancianos se la pasaban cuchichiando cosas, no siempre eran malas, pero cuando un mayor te mira de reojo y habla al oído del otro, siempre te da mala espina. Mas cuando las calles que te han tocado repartir están llenas de callejones oscuros, de donde, si no vivieras ahí y supieras que ningún ladrón se rebajaría a robar en un lugar tan aislado (Si es que por algún motivo lo conocían), creerías de allí saldría un loco psicópata con una cierra eléctrica a triturarte y hacerse un guiso con tus partes mientras vendía tus cosas por "alaMaula". Aunque…. Últimamente… No podías dar mucha fe de eso, ha habido algunos casos, pero nunca pasan de mas de unos asaltos al año, este sigue siento el lugar mas aislado del mundo y podría apostar, el mas seguro.  
Así es vivir en la isla de "Ryddenside".

La mañana paso medianamente rápido, entre la preocupación de entregar los periódicos a tiempo y el disculparse con las personas a las que se los había entregado con unos minutos de retraso además del esfuerzo de encontrar sombra de vez en cuando para tomar un poco de agua de la botella que raramente se conservaba fresca.

Volviendo de regreso de donde había salido, la musculosa azul que llevaba ya estaba casi totalmente transpirada, treinta y ocho grados de temperatura no era justo para las nueve de la mañana, dejo la bicicleta de donde la había sacado y Anthony medio una palmada en el hombro, por desgracia era lo único que me había dado, el cheque aun lo llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero no lo culpo, creo que los sueldos se dan a fin de mes o algo así, pero nada es seguro cuando tienes nueve años y un rostro que mas que confianza se asemejaba al de Daniel el travieso, rubio con pecas por el sol y ojos azules que según mis padres los hacia dudar si mentía o no. Aunque en realidad… Nunca mentía.

Volví a casa caminando con el sol de frente a mi rostro, volviendo mas quemada mi piel y haciéndome transpirar mas de lo necesario. La vereda de enfrente tenía sombra, el sol parecía ser engañado por las casas altas y los balcones. Sin pensarlo mire hacia ambos lados de la calle, mas por costumbre que por seguridad, y di una corrida para quedarme en una sombra medianamente fresca. Alado mío quedo una de las ancianas, una vieja amiga de mi madre, maestra en sus tiempos, y ahora solo una jubilada. Me ofreció un mate, yo lo tome, pero no sabia porque, una mezcla de agua caliente y yerba, capaz de dejar una apoya en la lengua de quienes no estén acostumbrados a consumirlo. Entrecerré los ojos y se lo devolví, me disculpe y agradecí con la cabeza, la anciana le mando un saludo a mi madre "Beatriz". En un lugar tan pequeño, al no tener mucha comunicación con el mundo exterior, lo único que tenemos es que nos conocemos todos, o casi todos, siempre hay algunas familias que evitan que les veamos las caras, pero preferimos decirnos a nosotros mismos que es una cuestión de timidez, como siempre.

_"La verdad esta sesgada por lo que la mayoría quiere creer." _


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo Dos:

Efectos que_**colapsan**_

Luego de correr, saltar, y sudar como un condenado, en lo único que pensaba era en una ducha helada, y así lo hice, mi cuerpo le agradeció a cada gota fría, sin detenerse en el detalle de que era agua de tanque, a la que le daba el sol del mediodía y era imposible que este fresca. Pero así lo estaba. Cerré la ducha, y escuche unas campanadas que indicaban las doce del mediodía. Jale una toalla y con ella me seque el cabello. Tome unos pantaloncillos y me los coloque junto con una camiseta de por ahí, que, seguramente, era de mi padre, pues me quedaba mas que enorme.

Colgué la toalla en el tender-sol del patio y arroje la ropa sucia al sesto. Tosí un poco. Tenia la garganta seca, y me raspaba un poco. Debo estar por enfermarme "pensé" aunque nunca había tenido siquiera un resfriado leve, pero mi mente no descartaba la idea.  
Fui a la cocina, pasándole por alado a mi madre que estaba enfocada en sus papeles de origami, era algo así como su pasatiempo, tenia miles de esculturas miniatura hecha con papeles satinados y otras mas grandes de papel compuesto con otros papeles, eran hermosos, brillantes y llamativos. Tenía ranas, pájaros, flores, incluso osos y nidos con polluelos. Me quede observando el estante en la sala donde los guardaba y luego pase mí vista a ella. Sus blancas y delicadas manos moldeando el papel con una rapidez y una práctica más que impresionante. Apoye los brazos sobre la mesa a la cual apenas llegaba con los codos, y mi madre, como dándose cuenta sonrió con dulzura y me observo brevemente con sus ojos rasgados.

- ¿Te gusta, cariño? Es un dragón. –Y efectivamente lo era, amplias alas se desplegaban en un papel transparente y delgado, papel vegetal. La parte de atrás, la cola y la espalda, llevaban detalles como escamas, pero el rostro aun estaba desarmado.

Yo asentí. Era imposible que a alguien no le gustara ese nivel de detallismo, incluso de niño, me fascinaban las cosas que hacia mi madre. Talentosa, habilidosa, mas con el papel que con la cocina, pero para todos en casa era "_perfecta_".

- En cuanto lo termine te lo reglaré. –Añadió y mi sonrisa creció más amplia de lo normal. Nunca me había regalado ninguna de sus figuras, por lo que cortésmente le agradecí con la cabeza. Era de mala educación hablar, cuando no solicitaban tu palabra. –La terminare luego… -Dijo y el pulso le temblaba un poco, _pero no lo noté_, y parecía que ella tampoco.

Se levanto de su asiento y dejo que su vestido celeste finamente acomodado se desplegara hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Sentí el escozor de nuevo en mi garganta y tosí un poco mas, recordando que debía ir a tomar agua. La seguí a la cocina y estirando la mano por sobre la mesada jale un vaso y tironee el delantal de mi madre para que me sirviera agua de la heladera. Así lo hizo y me tome el vaso completo. Casi inmediatamente sentí que la temperatura bajaba algunos grados y que mi garganta se encontraba perfectamente.

Luego de unos momentos de estar en la cocina, sentado en una de las sillas del desayunador, mi madre me pidió que saliera, ya que la cena seria, una cena sorpresa. Ella siempre le daba esos toques personales, le gustaba jugar con los sabores, ponerle chocolate a una pizza con queso, o simplemente hacer helado casero pero de sabores extraños, como tomate, salame, entre otros. No me molestaba, todo _me_ sabia bien preparado por ella.

Mi hermana abrió la puerta cuando yo estaba llegando al comedor a recoger con sumo cuidado el resto de los papeles que había aun sobre la mesada, alcance a juntar montículos antes de lanzarme hacia ella de manera efusiva, me sacaba dos cabezas era casi ocho años mayor que yo. Pero quienes nos vieran nunca dirían que somos hermanos, ella con los cabellos lacios, largos y negros junto con los ojos rasgados de mi madre y yo con el cabello rubio y la piel fácil de tostar como la de mi padre. Nunca me pregunte porque era aquello, quizás un error de despiste por la edad, u otra de las consecuencias de… Bueno averígüenlo ustedes.

- ¡Jane! –Grité al instante que ella me sostenía en brazos con mucha dificultad, al parecer con nueve años, era pesado. Ella gruñó ligeramente pero me acomodó y beso mi frente. Yo sonreí ampliamente–

- Hey, ¿Como estas pequeño gigante? –Me devolvió la sonrisa de manera sincera, pero entristecida. Mi mente borro la tristeza de aquella expresión sin que me diera cuenta y como respuesta me aferre a ella. –Oh… veo que bastante bien… ¿Dónde esta mamá?

- En la cocina. –Conteste y señale la puerta tirándome a mi mismo un poco hacia atrás, juraría que la escuche quejarse nuevamente _pero al segundo me lo olvide_.-

Hizo una mueca que no "_vi_" y me bajo con cuidado para dejarme al borde de la mesa mientras ella misma juntaba los restos de papeles que había dejado apilados, jugué con mis pies balanceándolos hasta que ella rompió el silencio. – ¿Esta preparando una de sus sorpresas? –Respondí con un asentimiento y coloco los papeles alado de un hueco en el estante y el dragón a medio terminar con delicadeza sobre un mueble, tomo un trapo y casi de manera obsesiva comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

- Ya esta limpia. –Comente.

- No, no lo esta.

- Pero… si hasta brilla. –Señale, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Eso te parece. –Mostro otra vez su triste sonrisa y me toco con la punta del dedo la punta de mi nariz.

Me quede callado. De alguna manera sabia que no tenia sentido discutir y me baje de un saltito de la mesa. Jane dejo su mochila a un costado de la silla media en el respaldo y media colgando, era una mochila totalmente negra, sin ningún rastro de personalidad alguna. Parecía ser más pesada que la mía, y no entendía que traía del colegio, siempre que se iba, no llevaba más que un par de libros y un cuadernillo en el que solo anotaba un par de cosas. Ella era la mas inteligente de la casa, en la escuela destacaban sus calificaciones, y siempre se quedaba hasta después de clases para hablar con los profesores, en un tiempo hablaba con Anthony, unos años después el se jubilo y compro el puesto de periódicos, solo tenia que encontrar niños y mandarlos en bicicleta por toda la isla, supongo que con dos bastaba. Yo y un tal Dion Stevens, pero, nunca me lo cruzaba, iba a la escuela conmigo y sonreía tanto o mas que el resto, pero a la salida, casi parecía ser otra persona.

Luego de terminar de limpiar la mesa, mi hermana fue junto con mi madre y se llevo con ella la mochila que, extrañamente, tintineaba. Le reste importancia y me fui a mi cuarto, encendí el aire y me eche. Repentinamente me sentía cansado y al poco tiempo, me quede dormido.

Creo que pase de largo el almuerzo y me dije a mi mismo mientras meditaba, en un estado entre dormido y despierto, que luego tendría que disculparme por no haber asistido, pero la pereza me gano y luego de ese estado volví a dormirme en un sueño mas profundo, sin sueños ni nada, que pudiera perturbarlo, el sonido del aire ocultaba los pocos sonidos que se podían escuchar como voces o algunos pobres autos que transitaban la zona, que, vale la pena aclarar, era una de las pocas que estaba casi en el centro, o mejor dicho, no estaba en el centro por una cuadra.

Tres horas, Cuatro horas, Cinco horas, y la oscuridad no se desprendía de mí, me abraza con fuerza y no me quería dejar despertar, tampoco intentaba huir, la nada me gustaba y era cálida, pero no abrazadora como el calor que hacia en la isla. Trague entre sueños, tenia la garganta seca, pero no tenia ánimos para levantarme, el cuerpo me pesaba. Deje de intentar moverme en cuanto unas gotas pasaron por mi garganta. Trague inconscientemente y relaje los músculos de nuevo y volví a dormirme.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, y no me importaba realmente. Una gota de sudor recorrió mi mejilla y termino, salada, en la comisura de mis labios, los apreté, e hice un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, la luz era tenue, justa para no hacerme mal luego de un tiempo sin abrirse, unas figuras mas oscuras, dos pare ser exactos estaban uno parado al costado de la cama y la otra al pie. Sacudí la cabeza. Debí estar muy mareado, porque me pareció que la sombra al pie, había reducido de tamaño, para luego desaparecer. La quede observando. Trague saliva, y tosí con fuerza casi como si algo estuviera rasgando mi garganta cada vez que respiraba. Prendí la luz del velador, y esta amarillenta me segó por un momento. Con una mano en el cuello y la otra en el cable me incorpore, algo jadeante. Hacia demasiado calor y mi piel estaba pegajosa y húmeda. Volví a mirar a las figuras, una no estaba y la otra poco a poco se volvía nítida. – ¿Jane? –Pregunté y mi voz sonaba extraña a lo que siempre oía. Me asusté por un momento, pero me obligué a guardar silencio en cuanto la mano de mi hermana tapo mi boca.

Unas voces murmuraron algo en un tono aun mas bajo del que yo había preguntado si era Jane, y la luz de una laptop (Mucho mayor a la de la gastada lámpara) pasaba de arriba de la cama hacia debajo de esta. El sonido a teclas era evidente, me sobresalte pero la mirada seria de mi hermana, como nunca la había visto, me hizo optar por quedarme en el lugar y ni siquiera, alejar la mano.

Ella misma la quito luego y levanto la lap del suelo, el "Word" estaba abierto y unas palabras escritas en el. Las lei, con más facilidad de la que esperaba y con más rapidez de la que había logrado mientras iba a la escuela, me sorprendí a mi mismo. Mi hermana dio un golpecito con el lápiz en el teclado de esta, como si predijera que estaba pensando en otra cosa que no era lo que habían escrito. La mire y sin soportar la intensidad de su mirada baje la vista a la computadora.

**_"Guarda silencio y lee, pequeño gigante:  
Has dormido por dos días enteros, y nadie lo recordará, hazme caso, y sigue con tu vida tal como lo has hecho, sino, todos estaremos en problemas. ¿Aceptas?"_**

Asentí mirándola, con la boca abierta, atónito.  
Ella asintió en confirmación cómplice, y tomo la lap para borrar eso y escribir algo mas.

**_"Luego te lo explicare, sal, te están esperando para comer, en un momento te alcanzo.  
Ah, y... Sonríe"_**

Volví a asentir, no tenía muchas palabras que agregar a eso. Jane me hizo una seña para que me levante y así lo hice, tosí nuevamente, y trate de contener el escozor, y lo logre apenas pase por el espejo que tenia frente a la puerta, el cual estaba tapado con papel y ropas, apenas un espacio se veía, me observe penas. Fruncí el seño solo veía parte de mi rostro, pero no parecía de nueve. Pero no dije nada y salí del cuarto, la casa parecía menos lustrosa, mas abandonada, y con un aroma extraño.

Atravesé al pasillo, y sonreí tanto como pude, casi falsamente.


End file.
